Sebuah Nama
by airi rizka3
Summary: Sekuel dari Pertemuan yang berbuah manis. Cerita pendek tentang kegiatan Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki dan Matsukawa di bengkel jurusan teknik mesin di Universitas Aoba Josai.


**SEBUAH NAMA**

Karakter bukan milik si penulis cerita ini~

Penulis cuma minjem karakter saja.

Karena cuma pinjam karakter jadi ada beberapa karakter tambahan dengan nama ala kadarnya.

Cerita ini mengambil background yang berbeda dengan anime atau manga dari Haikyuu, jadi jangan dibandingkan dengan cerita aslinya.

Beberapa karakter ada yang gendernya dirubah demi kelancaran penulisan

Jika ada kekurangan mohon beri kritik atau saran

Catatan:

Iwaizumi hajime (Iwa-chan) = cewek, teknik elektro

Oikawa Toru (Oikawa)= cowok, teknik mesin

Hanamaki Takahiro (makki) = cewek, teknik mesin

Matsukawa Issei (MATTSUN) = cowok, teknik elektro

* * *

Hari Selasa pukul 19.00, seperti biasa di bengkel jurusan teknik mesin Aoba Josai, anak-anak jurusan teknik mesin dibantu dengan anak-anak jurusan teknik elektro berusaha untuk menyelesaikan projek mereka.

"Oi, makan malam datang!" teriak Hanamaki Takahiro, perempuan dengan rambut berwarna pink kecoklatan. Potongan rambutnya yang sangat pendek menampilkan jidatnya yang ada coretan hitam akibat dari mesin oli yang baru saja dia hadapi. Dengan wajah bosan, dia bawa masuk dua tas kresek berisi bungkusan makanan untuk anak-anak yang ada di bengkel tersebut. Tentu saja dia tidak sendirian. Dia dibantu dengan Matsukawa Issei, temannya sejak duduk di bangku SMA.

Matsukawa termasuk mahasiswa paling jangkung di jurusan teknik elektro seangkatannya. Walau di jurusan teknik mesin pun masih belum ada yang bisa mengalahkan tinggi badannya. Matsukawa memiliki rambut hitam yang selalu kelihatan berantakan. Entah dia sengaja membuat rambutnya berantakan atau memang rambutnya tidak pernah dia sisir. Cowok jangkung ini membawa empat tas kresek besar yang juga berisi bungkusan makanan.

"Iya!" seru hampir semua mahasiswa yang berkumpul di ruangan itu. Mereka segera mengerubungi Hanamaki dan Matsukawa, mengambil makan malam mereka, lalu memilih tempat makan yang menurut mereka nyaman. Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama, semua bungkusan makanan yang dibawa Hanamaki dan Matsukawa sudah ludes. Untung Hanamaki berhasil menyelamatkan empat bungkus makanan untuk dia dan ke tiga temannya.

"Oikawa. Makan dulu," kata Matsukawa.

"Iyaaa," jawab Oikawa Tohru yang masih sibuk mengutak-atik mesin di depannya.

"Oi, Oikawa! Makan dulu!" seru Iwaizumi Hajime yang langsung dijawab "Iyaaa," sama Oikawa. Walau Oikawa sudah menjawab "Iya," dia masih sibuk mengutak-atik mesin dihadapannya.

"Bocah satu itu…" geram Iwaizumi melihat Oikawa yang tidak bergeming sedikit pun dari mesin dihadapannya.

"Sabar, sabar," kata Hanamaki yang sibuk merapikan bungkusan tas kresek yang sudah tidak ada isinya.

"Orang itu kalau sudah di depan mesin, pasti lupa semuanya," kata Matsukawa.

Perempuan berambut hitam pendek cepak yang memiliki nama lengkap Iwaizumi Hajime hanya bisa menekuk wajahnya. Sebetulnya dia sudah tahu kalau cowok bernama Oikawa itu kalau sudah asyik atau sibuk dengan sesuatu, pasti yang lain akan diabaikannya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dipikiran Hanamaki. "Oi Oikawa, jika kamu tidak segera makan, kamu tidak akan disuapin sama Iwaizumi, loh," kata Hanamaki dengan nada menggoda.

"A—apa?! Siapa yang bilang aku akan—" Sebelum Iwaizumi sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Oikawa sudah mendekati mereka seraya berkata, "Disuapi sama Iwa-chan, mauuu~"

"Hanamaki!" seru Iwaizumi yang langsung menyeret Hanamaki menjauh dari Matsukawa dan Oikawa.

"Sabar, sabar. Lihat dia sudah ada di sini tuh," kata Hanamaki.

"Meski begitu, siapa juga yang ingin menyuapinya," balas Iwaizumi dengan nada marah.

"He… Kenapa? Hanya menyuapi saja kok. Itu tidak akan melukaimu kan?" tanya Hanamaki.

"Siapa juga yang ingin menyuapinya?! Kamu sendiri memang tidak malu menyuapi orang apalagi dengan orang setua Oikawa?!" protes Iwaizumi.

"Oikawa itu masih seumuran denganmu loh," balas Hanamaki. "Sebetulnya aku tidak masalah sih menyuapi orang seumuran kita," jawab Hanamaki sambil sibuk mengetik sesuatu di handphonenya. "Tetapi…" Hanamaki menghentikan kalimatnya sebentar, lalu menatap Iwaizumi langsung ke kedua matanya. "Apa kamu tidak keberatan kalau Oikawa kusuapi?" tanya Hanamaki dengan wajah serius.

Iwaizumi yang tidak menduga akan mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari mulut Hanamaki, terkejut dan tidak bisa menjawab sepatah kata pun.

"I—itu… tentu saja…"

"Tentu saja, kamu tidak rela kan?" potong Hanamaki. Kali ini dia tersenyum ke arah temannya satu itu. "Kalau aku menyuapi Matsukawa, kamu akan menyuapi Oikawa juga kan? Walau hanya satu suapan."

"He!? I—itu…"

"Oke. Sudah diputuskan. Aku akan menyuapi Matsukawa, karena kamu tadi bilang apa tidak malu menyuapi orang seumuran kita. Jadi kamu harus menyuapi Oikawa," kata Hanamaki kemudian pergi meninggalkan Iwaizumi yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Oikawa, si cowok berambut coklat saat Hanamaki sudah menghampiri mereka.

"Sudah kok," jawab Hanamaki pas dengan sampainya Iwaizumi di tempat mereka bertiga berdiri.

"Di mana kita makannya?" tanya Matsukawa ke mereka bertiga.

"Kenapa tidak di sini saja?" jawab Oikawa yang sudah siap membuka bungkusan makanannya.

"Setuju," jawab Iwaizumi yang juga sudah siap membuka bungkusan makanannya.

"Tunggu dulu!" seru Hanamaki. "Apa kalian yakin mau makan di sini?!"

"Hm?" Iwaizumi menunjukkan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Oikawa yang juga tidak paham dengan pertanyaannya Hanamaki.

Gawat! Dua orang ini sama sekali tidak peka, batin Hanamaki dan Matsukawa bersamaan.

"Maksudku, kita pilih tempat yang lebih nyaman dan enak buat makan. Seperti di depan lab atau di gazebo kampus teknik elektro," kata Hanamaki memberi usul.

"Depan bengkel?" tanya Oikawa.

"Gazebo di kampusku kejauhan," protes Iwaizumi.

Hanamaki hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia kehabisan ide untuk mencari tempat makan yang cocok.

"Depan bengkel juga tidak masalah," usul Matsukawa menengahi.

Hanamaki sebetulnya tidak setuju, tapi karena dia tidak menemukan tempat yang pas, akhirnya dia pun setuju saja dengan usul tersebut. Alhasil mereka berempat pun duduk melingkar di depan bengkel. Tiba-tiba Hanamaki memberi kode ke Matsukawa untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Aaa," kata Hanamaki sambil menghadap Matsukawa. Matsukawa menurut saja. Dia buka mulutnya dan Hanamaki pun menyuapkan sesendok nasi dengan potongan daging ikan kecil ke dalam mulut Matsukawa. Hanamaki tersenyum lebar saat Matsukawa menguyah suapan yang diberikan Hanamaki. Sungguh sebuah pemandangan langka. Tentu saja ada yang melotot melihat pemandangan tersebut kalau bukan Iwaizumi dan Oikawa.

Hanamaki melempar lirikan dan senyum penuh kemenangan ke arah Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi ingin mengamuk rasanya setelah melihatnya namun dia berhasil menahannya.

"Oi, Oikawa," panggil Iwaizumi.

Oikawa menoleh ke arah Iwaizumi. "Hm? Ada apa, Iwa-chan?"

"Buka mulutmu," kata Iwaizumi dengan nada agak membentak.

Matsukawa sibuk merekam pemandangan langka yang diciptakan Iwaizumibegitu juga dengan Hanamaki walau dia juga berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat adegan tersebut.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Oikawa.

"Sudahlah buka saja!" bentak Iwaizumi yang hamper mengamuk.

Oikawa menurut. Dibuka lah mulutnya dan Iwaizumi langsung memasukkan sendok berisi nasi dan potongan daging ikan kecil ke dalamnya.

Oikawa menutup mulutnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dia mengunyah nasi yang ada dimulutnya dengan gerakan sangat perlahan.

"Gimana? Enak?" tanya Iwaizumi.

Oikawa menelan nasi yang sudah dikunyahnya lalu menunjukkan dua jempol ke hadapan Iwaizumi dengan wajah hamper menangis. "Rasanya enak sekali, Iwa-chan."

Oikawa membuka mulutnya lagi, minta disuap.

"Dasar, manja," kata Iwaizumi dengan wajah cemberut tapi tetap menyuapi Oikawa.

"Gimana?" tanya Iwaizumi lagi.

Oikawa diam sebentar, berpikir. "Porsi nasinya sudah pas sebetulnya. Akan lebih bagus lagi kalau porsi daging ikannya di tambah sedikit," jawab Oikawa dengan wajah serius.

"Tapi…" Oikawa memandang Iwaizumi dengan tatapan serius. "Apapun yang kamu suapkan kepadaku rasanya selalu enak."

"Menjijikkan," jawab Iwaizumi langsung setelah mendengar rayuan Oikawa.

"Iwa-chan jahat," kata Oikawa dengan nada manja.

"Ciyeee, mesranya," potong Hanamaki dengan nada meledek. Matsukawa hanya mengangguk-nggangguk, setuju dengan perkataannya Hanamaki.

"Ka — kalian… sedang ap — "

"Oh, tidak perlu menggubris apa yang sedang kami laukan. Anggap saja kami itu obat nyamuk," potong Hanamaki yang masih merekam. Matsukawa mengangguk lagi dengan tangan yang juga sibuk merekam ke dua temannya itu.

Sebelum Iwaizumi sempat mengamuk, Hanamaki mengalihkan perhatian Iwaizumi dengan bertanya, "Mumpung ingat. Kenapa Oikawa memanggil Iwaizumi Iwa-chan?"

"Kenapa… Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Iwaizumi balik. Sepertinya dia sudah lupa kalau adegan suap-suapannya dengan Oikawa tadi sudah direkam Hanamaki dan Matsukawa.

"Bukan kenapa-napa sih. Cuma ingin tahu saja. Oikawa kan sering memanggilmu Iwa-chan tapi aku tidak pernah dengar kamu manggil Oikawa dengan Oi-chan atau sejenisnya."

"Aku pernah memanggilnya dengan panggilan sejenis itu," jawab Iwaizumi yang tidak pernah diduga Hanamaki dan Matsukawa sebelumnya.

"Ha?! Yang benar? Kok aku tidak pernah dengar ya?" tanya Oikawa.

"Mungkin kamu perlu ke THT," jawab Iwaizumi.

"Iwa-chan jahat," kata Oikawa dengan nada manja.

"Contohnya?" tanya Matsukawa tidak memperdulikan perkataan Oikawa.

"Sampahkawa," jawab Iwazumi tanpa berpikir dulu. "Jijikkawa, najiskawa. Sampah. Najis. Jijik."

"Iwa-chan jahat," kata Oikawa hamper menangis.

"Bukan. Bukan. Maksudku yang seperti Maki-chan," kata Matsukawa mencoba menjelaskan maksud pertanyaannya.

"Atau Matssun. Seperti nama panggilan kesayangan gitu," tambah Hanamaki.

"Panggilan kesayangan?" Iwaizumi berpikir sebentar.

Satu menit, dua menit, lima menit berlalu begitu saja dan Iwaizumi masih diam berpikir.

"Toru," kata Iwaizumi dengan lirih.

"Ha?" respon mereka bertiga bersamaan, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengar.

Iwaizumi membuang pandangannya ke arah lain dengan tangan kanan memengang siku tangan kirinya. "Toru…" kata Iwaizumi mengulangi jawabannya.

Manisnya, batin mereka bersamaan.

"Tapi, Oik juga bisa ya?" kata Iwaizumiyang baru saja mendapat ide baru.

"Oik?" ulang Matsukawa, entah kenapa dia merasa tidak asing dengan kata itu.

"Bagus sekali, Iwa-chan! Aku suka panggilan itu. Oik ya. Terdengar unik dan lucu," kata Oikawa senang.

Tiba-tiba Oikawa merasa seperti ada yang sedang mengawasinya. Dia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Meluaskan pandangannya agar bisa menemukan siapa yang mengawasinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Iwaizumi yang melihat cowok berambut coklat itu celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri, seperti mencari sesuatu.

Oikawa langsung menghentikan kegiatan mencarinya, seraya meringis ke arah Iwaizumi dan berkata, "Oh, tidak ada apa-apa kok, Iwa-chan. Cuma imajinasiku saja kok."

Padahal di belakang bengkel samping jendela paling kiri, memang ada seseorang yang menguping pembicaraan mereka berempat. Orang itu langsung meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya saat Oikawa menjawab pertanyaan Iwaizumi dengan kalimat cuma imajinasiku saja.

Kemudian mereka kembali kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Tentu saja dengan mesin dan tugas yang dihadapi masing-masing. Terkadang Iwaizumi dan Oikawa sibuk mendiskusikan sesuatu. Ditengah diskusi tidak jarang Iwaizumi memanggil Oikawa dengan Oik.

Beberapa menit, Matsukawa merasa biasa saja mendengar panggilan itu. Setelah dia teringat di mana pernah mendengar kata "Oik", Matsukawa berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hanamaki penasaran melihat Matsukawa yang tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri. Matsukawa membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Hanamaki. Tawa langsung pecah dari mulutnya Hanamaki. Hanamaki langsung menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Sssttt...!" kata Matsukawa memberi kode diam ke Hanamaki.

Hanamaki menutup mulutnya, supaya tawanya bisa dihentikan.

"Dua orang itu, bisa-bisanya bercanda di saat seperti ini," kata Oikawa saat melihat Hanamaki dan Matsukawa bercanda gurau.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula kalau serius terus kan juga tidak enak," kata Iwaizumi.

Oikawa diam saja, tidak bisa membantah.

"Untuk bagian ini, bukankah lebih baik... bla bla bla." Diskusi mereka pun berlanjut.

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Hanamaki menguap lebar-lebar. Karena sudah terlalu sering menguap, dia pun jadi malas menutupi mulutnya.

"Kita teruskan lagi besok," kata Matsukawa ke tiga temannya itu.

Iwaizumi menjawab, "Oke."

Oikawa menjawab, "Yoi."

Sementara Hanamaki menguap sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Hanamaki kemudian berdeham. "Karena tinggal kita yang masih ada di dalam bengkel, mau tidak mau kita lah yang harus menutupnya. Jangan lupa peralatannya juga harus dibereskan."

Iwaizumi menjawab, "Oke."

Oikawa menjawab, "Siap."

Matsukawa hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Saat mereka sedang membereskan peralatan, Iwaizumi memarahi Oikawa yang merapikan peralatan dengan sangat pelan.

"Oi, Oik! Cepat sedikit!"

"Iya, iya. Serahkan saja padaku," jawab Oikawa.

Hanamaki yang mendengar Iwaizumi mengatakan "Oik", berusaha menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulutnya.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Iwaizuni yang bingung melihat temannya satu itu berusaha menahan tawa.

Matsukawa memberi kode melalui tangannya supaya Iwaizumi mendekatinya. Kemudia dia bisikkan alasan kenapa Hanamaki tertawa. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Oikawa yang sudah membereskan peralatannya, menghampiri ke tiga temannya.

"Akhirnya, selesai juga," kata Oikawa dengan tangan kanan memegang belakang lehernya.

"Oh. Terima kasih Oik..." Belum sempat Iwaizumi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hanamaki sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Mattsun, Maki-chan kenapa?" tanya Oikawa ke Matsukawa.

"Dia tertawa karena mendengar kata Oik," jawab Matsukawa datar.

"Memangnya aneh ya dengan nama Oik?" tanya Oikawa lagi.

"Bukan aneh. Lebih tepatnya bunyi Oik mirip seperti bunyi babi. Oik oik," kata Matsukawa menjelaskan.

Iwaizumi menepuk pundak Oikawa. "Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan ya, Oik," kata Oikawa yang kemudian ikut tertawa.

"Iwa-chan jahat! Jangan-jangan kamu sudah merencanakannya ya?" protes Oikawa dengan nada manja.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Kalau Matsukawa tidak memberitahuku, aku juga tidak paham," sanggah Iwaizumi.

"Bukankah panggilan Oik sangat cocok denganmu," tambah Iwaizumi yang langsung disambut dengan tawa Hanamaki.

"Tidak cocok!" seru Oikawa ditengah tawa.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berhasil menutup bengkel tanpa ada masalah.

"Aku harus mengembalikan kunci dulu," kata Oikawa yang disambut sahutan "Oke" dari ke tiga temannya.

Setelah Oikawa mengembalikan kunci bengkel di ruang jurusan, ada seseorang yang menghadang jalannya.

Seorang perempuan jangkung yang tingginya melebihi Oikawa sedikit tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Oikawa. Membuat Oikawa mau tidak mau menghentikan langkahnya.

Perempuan itu memiliki rambut berwarna coklat gelap dengan panjang sebahu yang dikuncir satu di belakang. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap. Sekilas dia mirip seperti model. Dia memandang Oikawa dengan wajah datar, tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di sini Ushiwaka-chan?" tanya Oikawa sambil memasang wajah serius. Walau wajah yang ditunjukkan serius terkadang ekspresinya menunjukkan kebencian. Sebetulnya perempuan itu memiliki nama Ushijima Wakatoshi, namun Oikawa lebih suka memanggilnya Ushiwaka-chan daripada Ushijima atau Wakatoshi.

"Jangan-jangan kamu tersesat ya?" tanya Oikawa.

"Aku baru tahu anak sejenius dirimu bisa tersesat di Universitas sebesar ini," kata Oikawa dengan nada menyindir.

"Tenang saja. Shiratorizawa lebih besar daripada. tempat ini," jawab Ushijima masih memasang wajah datar.

"Aku tidak tanya pendapatmu!" seru Oikawa kesal.

"Lalu? Sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanya Oikawa lagi.

"Aku sedang mencari orang. Tadi aku melihatnya pergi ke arah sini. Tapi aku kehilangan dirinya."

"Aku tidak lihat ada orang lewat sini. Mungkin kamu salah lihat," jawab Oikawa.

"Tidak, Oik. Aku tidak salah lihat. Karena aku hapal rupa temanku itu," jawab Ushijima.

"O — Oik…?" ulang Oikawa geram.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Oik!" bentak Oikawa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ushijima. "Bukankah kamu menyukainya?"

"Siapa yang bilang aku menyukai — " Seperti baru menyadari sesuatu, Oikawa menyeringai. "Aku tidak tahu ternyata orang sehebat dirimu, sukanya menguping pembicaraan orang," kata Oikawa dengan nada menyindir.

"Aku tidak — " Belum selesai Ushijima berkata sudah dipotong sama Oikawa. "Hmph! Berkilah pun tidak ada gunanya. Aku tahu kalau kamu menguping."

"Oik, kamu itu — "

"Jangan panggil aku Oik!" potong Oikawa dengan nada tinggi. "Namaku itu Oikawa bukan Oik. Ingat itu!"

"Jika urusanmu sudah selesai, sebaiknya kamu pulang sana. Tidak baik anak perempuan pulang malam-malam," tambah Oikawa, memberi nasihat sambil berjalan melewati Ushijima.

Ushijima diam sebentar. Lalu dia bertanya setelah Oikawa melewati dirinya, "Kenapa kamu memilih Kitagawa Daichi? Padahal Universitas terbaik di kota ini adalah Shiratorizawa."

Oikawa menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Ushijima yang sudah membalikkan tubuhnya kecarah Oikawa.

"Dengar ya. Bagiku Kitagawa Daichi itu lebih baik daripada Shiratorizawa!" seru Oikawa.

"Dalam hal apa?" tanya Ushijima.

"Bukankah projek kami sering mengalahkan projek kalian? Selain itu, untuk fasilitas dan luasnya kampus, lebih besar dan lebih bagus daripada Kitagawa Daichi."

Oikawa diam tidak menjawab. Karena semua yang dikatakan perempuan itu memang benar.

"Tempatmu adalah di Shiratorizawa, bukan di sini. Kamu sudah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan memilih tempat ini. Kamu itu harusnya masuk ke Shiratorizawa. Di sana, bakatmu akan lebih terasah daripada di sini," kata Ushijima masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Oikawa diam menahan amarahnya. Dia paling tidak suka jika apa yang dia pilih, dihina seperti itu.

"Yang bisa menilai salah atau benar adalah aku. Aku yang memilih tempat ini. Dan bagiku itu bukan kesalahan besar," kata Oikawa serius. "Sebetulnya apa tujuanmu kemari, ha?! Apa kamu ke sini cuma untuk mau mengejekku?" tanya Oikawa dengan nada marah sambil menunjuk ke Ushiwaka.

"Tidak," jawab Ushijima pendek.

"Aku ke sini karena — "

Belum sempat Ushijima menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seorang laki-laki kurus berambut jabrik merah tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Oikawa dan memotong kalimat Ushijima, "Wakatoshi-kun, di sini kamu rupanya."

Dia melewati Oikawa begitu saja, tanpa menyapa. "Aku dari tadi mencari dirimu, loh."

"Hm?" Cowok berambut merah yang baru saja menyadari adanya Oikawa melempar pandangannya ke arah Oikawa. "Olala, ternyada ada Oikawa di sini."

"Kita pergi sekarang, Tendo," kata Ushijima. Cowok berambut merah yang memiliki nama lengkap Tendo Satori, hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Oik," tambah Ushijima yang langsung membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Oikawa begitu saja diikuti de.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku, Oik!" bentak Oikawa.

Ushijima sama sekali tidak menggubris Oikawa dan terus melangkahkan kakinya ke depan.

"Dasar anak itu. Benar-benar menyebalkan," kata Oikawa kesal.

"Akhirnya dia pergi juga," kata Iwaizumi yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Loh, Iwa-chan, kok..." Oikawa menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, barangkali Hanamaki dan Matsukawa juga ada di sekitarnya.

"Hanamaki dan Matsukawa sudah menunggumu di depan kampus. Beneran deh, kukira ada apa sampai kamu tidak kunjung balik, ternyata orang itu masih di sini," kata Iwaizumi yang kemudian menghela napasnya.

Sementara itu, di depan kampus jurusan teknik mesin, Hanamaki dan Matsukawa duduk menunggu ke dua temannya yang tak kunjung kembali.

"Ke mana mereka berdua pergi? Lama sekali," kata Hanamaki yang kemudian menguap lebar-lebar.

"Mungkin mereka di ajak ngobrol pak Irihata.

Hanamaki terkejut. "Ha?! Orang itu masih di sini?! Jam segini?!"

"Kalau tidak salah. Dia yang piket pegang kunci kampus hari ini," jawab Matsukawa.

"Tapi, mereka benaran lama sekali," kata Hanamaki.

Di sisi lain, di salah satu koridor kampus yang menghubungkan bengkel teknik mesin dengan ruangan dosen, Iwaizumi dan Oikawa berjalan berdua melintasi koridor kampus yang temaram.

"Tadi pak Irihata cerita kalau mereka ke sini," kata Iwaizumi membuka topic.

"Cuman aku tidak mendengarkan tujuan mereka ke sini," tambah Iwaizumi.

"Aku juga. Sebelum Ushiwaka-chan sempat menjawab ada cowok kurus berambut merah muncul. Terus mereka langsung pergi, deh," kata Oikawa. "Kalau ingat kejadian tadi, rasanya aku ingin menghajar Ushiwaka-chan," tambah Oikawa dengan tangan kanan mengepal, siap menghajar orang.

Iwaizumi menahan ketawanya, "Pfft, memangnya kamu bisa menghajarnya? Yang ada malah kamu yang dihajarnya."

"Gini-gini aku kuat loh," kata Oikawa seraya menunjukkan otot di ke dua tangannya yang kecil.

"Oh ya?" tanya Iwaizumi dengan nada tidak percaya. "Kalau kamu dihajarnya, jangan minta tolong ke aku ya," tambah Iwaizumi dengan senyum mengejek.

"Iwa-chan jahat!" seru Oikawa yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ayo cepat, Hanamaki dan Matsukawa sudah menunggu lama loh," kata Iwaizumi.

Oikawa tersenyum kemudian menjawab, "Baik, baik."

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, mereka sudah sampai di depan kampus. Di situ Hanamaki duduk dengan wajah mengantuk, sementara Matsukawa berdiri mengawasi Hanamaki, barangkali saja dia ketiduran benaran.

Saat Oikawa dan Iwaizumi mendekati ke dua temannya itu, Hanamaki dan Matsukawa membalikkan badan mereka karena mendengar suara langkah dari belakang mereka.

"Akhirnya kalian hampai huga… Howaaah." Kali ini Hanamaki tidak bisa menahan kantuknya, sampai-sampai dia menguap saat kalimatnya belum selesai diucapkan. Membuat apa yang dia ucapkan menjadi tidak jelas.

"Maaf, maaf," kata Oikawa meminta maaf.

"Tidak ada yang ketinggalan kan?" tanya Matsukawa sebelum mereka berjalan ke rumah masing-masing.

Hanamaki tidak menjawab malah menguap lebar-lebar.

Iwaizumi menggeleng.

Oikawa menjawab, "Tidak ada."

Dan mereka berempat pun berjalan ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Dua hari berikutnya, saat jam menunjukkan pukul 10.00 WIB. Iwaizumi berjalan dengan santainya ke bengkel jurusan teknik mesin. Sesampainya dia di bengkel, dia berteriak, "Oi, Sampahkawa! Kamu dipanggil pak Irihata tuh!"

Oikawa yang sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu denga Hanamaki, membalas kalimat Iwaizumi "Iwa-chan jahat!" dengan nada manja seperti biasanya.

"Iwa-chan, pak Irihata tadi bilang tidak ada urusan apa?" tanya Oikawa.

"Tentang anak mesin Karasuno yang mau ke sini," jawab Iwaizumi.

"Anak Karasuno berarti jadi ke sini ya?" tanya Hanamaki.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Iwaizumi.

"Ada yang cantik tidak ya di Karasuno? Hm… aku jadi penasaran," kata Oikawa menanyai dirinya sendiri dan langsung mendapat lemparan buku dari Iwaizumi.

"Adaw!" seru Oikawa memegang bagian belakang kepalanya yang terkena lemparan buku Iwaizumi. "Iwa-chan, sakit," rengek Oikawa.

Iwaizumi tidak menggubris rengekan Oikawa, dia mulai sibuk dengan buku yang dipegangnya.

"Kalau anak Karasuno ke sini, pasti pak Irihata ingin menunjukkan projek ini pada mereka," kata Matsukawa.

"Yang artinya, deadline akan dimajukan," kata Hanamaki yang kemudian menghela napasnya.

"Sudah pasti. Dan kita harus menunjukkan kehebatan kita supaya mereka takut pada mereka," kata Oikawa yang kemudian tertawa jahat seperti musuh di film superhero.

Sementara ke tiga temannya mulai mengabaikan Oikawa dan fokus ke masing-masing kerjaan mereka.

Itulah salah satu kegiatan ke empat sahabat saat mereka sedang berada di bengkel. Mengabaikan apa yang diucapkan atau kelakuan Oikawa, tim projek mereka yang sering bersikap kekanak-kanakan.

—THE END—


End file.
